Tennessee
by mayra-erika
Summary: En 1932 nace Edward el hijo de una humilde matrimonio de Memphis, su pasión por la música lo lleva a recorrer Estados Unidos en busca de la fama y del reconocimiento. Pero no todo lo que reluce es oro, tendrá que sacrificar muchas cosas para cumplir su sueño, pero conocerá al amor de su vida y sufrirá las consecuencias de un sueño cumplido. Ooc 18
1. Chapter 1

_Tennessee_

Memphis, Tennessee

A las 13:40 de un viernes, del año 1932 nació en la casa de sus padres el primer hijo del matrimonio Masen. El niño nació sano, la matrona del pueblo había acudido en ayuda de sus ayudantes a socorrer a la joven madre. Había entrado en labor de parto a la madrugada del viernes. Elizabeth Masen tenía quince años cuando se caso con el granjero Edward Masen de dieciocho años. Se mudaron a Memphis donde compraron una pequeña granja, donde se dedicaron a plantar algodón y venderlo a las fábricas de la zona. No tenían dinero pero aun así eran felices, tres meses después estaban de fiesta, Elizabeth estaba esperando su primer hijo, fue un embarazo fácil. Pero al sexto mes Elizabeth no podía trabajar mas recolectando algodón con su esposo, lo que les llevo a tener que vender la finca y mudarse a la casa de la hermana de Edward. Ese hecho había dejado una marca en Edward ya que se veía incapacitado de mantener a sus hijos, por suerte encontró un empleo en una herrería cercana y pudieron irse a vivir en un apartamento y no incordiar a su hermana Caroline.

El llanto del bebe retumbo en toda la casa. Edward que se encontraba en el salón esperando a que acabaran, se levanto y entro sin pedir permiso a ver a su esposa y a su hijo. Ahí le esperaba la matrona con su hijo en brazos.

-Es un niño señor, un varón sano y con unos buenos pulmones – anuncio la buena mujer.

Se acerco a su pequeño y lo cogio en brazos. Era calido y olía realmente bien, su color de piel era como el de su madre y su poco cabello era de un bonito color rojo, como el de su madre. En ese momento el pequeño abrió los ojos y miro fijamente a su padre, Edward tuvo un escalofrío y la piel se le puso de gallina.

-Edward, dame a mi bebe, quiero verlo – dijo Elizabeth. Se acerco a su esposa no si antes volver a ver a su hijo que seguía mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿Cómo se llamara? – pregunto una ayudante.

- Edward – contesto Elizabeth – como mi padre y como mi esposo. Ese nombre significa mucho para mí.

Elizabeth sabia que su hijo iba a ser especial e iba a tener una vida exitosa desde que supo que estaba embarazada, tuvo ese hermoso presentimiento. Cuanta razón tenia la madre del pequeño.

_San Antonio, Texas 1960 _

-Aquí tenemos a Edward and the diamons con su nueva canción Moon Scars – presento Johnny en ese pequeño teatro de San Antonio.

Edward salio vistiendo su traje azul, junto a su guitarra y sus permanentes gafas negras. Era su vida, su pasión, su mayor droga… la música, la misma que le daría y le robaría todo.

- Hola, soy Edward y los Diamons – su voz grave y hermosa se oyo y empezo su majestuosa actuación.

_**HOLAAAA! Esto es una idea loca, pero en verdad me apasiona el contry, el gospel y el rock 'n' roll y espero que a las que también les guste pasen y lean **____** Es y un Edward&Bella, y esta inspirada en la vida de Johnny Cash y tendrán cosas en común. Un beso y lean. :* **_


	2. La vida y el comienzo del pequeño Edward

**Recomendación musical: You are my sunshine, de Johnny Cash**

_Capitulo primero: La vida y el comienzo del pequeño Edward._

A la edad de doce años Edward Masen hijo pasaba sus horas libres frente a la radio escuchando los clásicos de Hank Williams y muchos más de la escena country de su natal Tennessee. Ayudaba a sus padres por el día y por la tarde iba a la escuela, su madre Beth estaba tan orgullosa de él, termino siendo el hijo único de la pareja, por alguna razón incomprensible su madre no había podido llevar a termino sus tres embarazos, teniendo abortos espontáneos. Según el medico de la zona, Beth era demasiado flaca para poder soportar un embarazo, cosa que tenia constantemente triste a sus padres.

-_Ahora con todos ustedes el dúo de las hermanas Swan. Rosalie de doce años y Bella de diez, no deleitaran con sus voces angelicales. _

En ese momento inundo el salón de su casa la voz de dos niñas, eran realmente buenas pero se notaba que aun eran pequeñas para cantar una canción de country como se debería cantar. Aun así las hermanas Swan eran famosas gracias a su tío, el cantante de country Calvin Swan alias `_el niño_ ´ dios sabe que ese hombre sabia hacer música solamente con un armónica y un banjo; era majestuosamente bueno y su voz reflejaba el amor que sentía por la música. Había unido a sus sobrinas al espectáculo y pronto tuvieron reconocimiento por sus voces.

-Edward bebe, tienes que ir al colegio – aviso su madre saliendo de la cocina con un paño en la mano izquierda y una bolsa de papel en la derecha.

-Pero mama, no quiero ir a clase, Mike y Peggy Sue no tienen que ir a clase, ¿Por qué yo si? – contesto el niño de mal genio.

-Porque ellos hijo mío quieren ser ignorantes, ¿Quieres tu eso? Verdad que no – contesto su madre con su siempre radiante sonrisa y su amabilidad.

El niño se levanto del suelo enfurruñado y de mal humor, beso la mejilla de su madre y la bolsa que ella le tendió y partió al colegio.

Iba tarareando, imaginado que era un superhéroe como esos de los tebeos que su padre le había regalado, quería ir a pescar y no ir al colegio, era una perdida de tiempo. El iba a ser herrero como su padre, no debía estudiar para ser herrero. Mientras pensaba en eso y se imaginaba volando por los cielos de Memphis, escucho el claxon de un coche.

-¡Edward! – Alguien grito, se giro y vio a su tío Jack en su furgoneta verde - ¿A dónde vas chico?

- Hola tío, voy al colegio – dijo desganado, cosa que hizo reír a su tío.

-Sube chico te voy a llevar a un sitio mejor – le dijo su tío abriendo la puerta. Edward no se hizo de rogar y subió sin rechistar.

-¿Donde vamos tío? – pregunto.

-Mis amigos y yo vamos a grabar un disco – explico – Beth me dijo que adoras la música por eso fui a buscarte hoy pero me dijo que ibas al colegio, no se lo tienes que decir a tu madre. - le advirtió - Bueno, necesitamos una voz que haga los coros y tu voz aun es aguda no sirves de ayuda sobrino.

Su tío adoraba la música más que a su tía Caroline y sus cinco hijos. Había dicho siempre que su vida era la música y que si no hubiera nacido pobre hoy seria la voz del country. Por eso había estado ahorrando para hacer la maqueta y enviarla a Sun Records.

Edward acepto y paso toda la tarde con su tío grabando. La cosa no funcionaria ya que su tío falleció en un accidente con una cortadora de madera tres días después de la grabación, llevando a la banda de su tío a desistir de mandar la maqueta ya que sin el cantante no podían hacer nada.

Pero dejo en Edward su amor por la música y su tía Caroline le heredo la guitarra Plymouth de su tío.

-Jack adoraba la música Eddie, tanto como te adoraba a ti. Se veía reflejado en ti corazón, por eso te regalo su guitarra. Mas de una vez tu tío me dijo que tu serias un gran cantante y que el te ayudaría. Yo te ayudare bebe, por que tu tío de dejo un gran legado, y serás un gran artista – la tía Caroline lo dijo con una gran sonrisa, y con lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

Edward decidió ese mismo momento que su tío Jack en el cielo se sentiría orgulloso de él y que seria un gran artista, un gran músico y sobretodo amaría al country como su tío Jack lo hizo.

…

A la edad de dieciocho Edward había crecido como persona y su pasión por la música con él. Su madre había estado desacuerdo con todo el tema, su padre no mostraba ninguna emoción y su tía estaba sumamente orgullosa.

-No entiendo porque adora la música, mi hijo tiene una hermosa voz Caroline, pero no quiero que sea músico, quiero que sea medico, abogado o algo con mas fututo. – Decía Beth mientras cocinaba junto a su cuñada.

- Beth, tu hijo ama la música, has visto como toca la guitarra, es fantástico cuñada. Es un hombre ya, su voz es perfecta y ha estado toda su vida fascinado con eso. Apóyalo, porque tu hijo nació para ser Edward Masen, cantante de country. – dijo Caroline. Viendo a su Jack sonreírle y decirle lo mucho que la amaba por apoyar a su sobrino.

Algo que solo sabia Caroline y Jack, era que una tarde de verano, donde el calor reinaba en Memphis. Jack había escuchando a Edward cantar 'you_ are my sunshine_ 'y había quedado encantado con su sobrino. Esa misma noche Jack había llegando a su casa y le había contado a su mujer cuan maravillosa voz tenia Eddie y le había dicho que potenciaría esa voz y su sobrino seria lo que el nunca pudo ser.

Edward padre y Edward hijo llegaron a casa riéndose y bromeando entre ellos. Habían pasado todo el día recolectando algodón y después ido a la herrería. Necesitaban dinero para que Edward vaya a la universidad. Elizabeth salio al escuchar sus voces con dos vasos de jugo y los saludo muy animadamente.

-¿Cómo ha ido el día? Hay mas dinero para la universidad de mi bebe – pregunto tiernamente.

Edward senior y Edward junior se miraron de reojo. Edward se acerco a su esposa y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Cogio su vaso y lo bebió todo de un trago.

-Nena, tenemos que hablar. – Le anuncio a su esposa – Edward es un mago de la guitarra y su voz es muy buena. Por eso lleva dos semanas ensayando con un par de hermanos los Cohen y William, para hacer una maqueta y enviarla a Sun Records. – explico su Edward padre a su esposa. Beth miro a su esposo y a su hijo aleatoriamente.

-¿Qué? – hablo después de un rato.

-Eso es maravilloso Eddie, ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? - grito entusiasmada su tía Caroline.

Edward estaba esperando la reacción de su madre. Que simplemente se quedo mirando al suelo y apretando sus puños a sus costados.

- Mi hijo no va a ser músico, ¿Cómo se les ocurre que el va a ser alguien que no tenga futuro? La música es un asco, ser medico es un maravilloso futuro y una carrera hermosa, no la de ser músico. – Se acerco a Edward y le apunto con un dedo – tú no vas a ser músico.

Beth lloraba de la rabia, su esposo, su cuñada y su hijo estaba conspirando contra ella.

-Mama, la música es mi vida. Cuando la abuela Loretta cantaba, yo quería cantar como ella mama – decía Edward a su madre – Cuando escuchaba a Calvin Swan cantar por la radio, yo quería cantar como él. Yo voy a ser músico mama, por mi y por el tío Jack. Y porque puedo mama.

Edward cogio su guitarra y empezó a entontar la canción que su tía Caroline amaba.

- _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away_

I'll always love you and make you happy,  
If you will only say the same.  
But if you leave me and love another,  
You'll regret it all some day:

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away.

Su madre lo miraba estupefacta. Había odio a Edward cantar, pero nunca de la forma en la que le canto esa canción. Miro a su esposo y este le sonrío. Se dio la vuelta y entro a su habitación dando un portazo.

- Yo hablare con ella hijo – dijo su padre entrando a la recamara.

Caroline miraba a su sobrino mientras este se derrumbaba. Se acerco a él y lo abrazo, Edward escondió la cara en el cuello de su tía y lloro, su madre estaba tan enfadada y decepcionada de él.

- Ella se calmara bebe, no te preocupes – le consolaba su tía.

_Dos semanas después. _

- Llama todos los días, no hagas nada malo y no aceptes lo que la gente te de. En cuando tu padre y yo podamos iremos a verte – decía su madre, arreglándole el pelo y las ropas.

-Deja al muchacho en paz Beth. Sabrá cuidarse – dijo su padre, apartando suavemente a su esposa del chico. Miro a su único hijo y le abrazo con fuerza. – Seré tu mayor fan hijo, dedícame el primer disco.

-Lo hare papa – prometió Edward – cuidad de mama.

-Siempre – juro su padre.

Entro al autobús con destino a Nashville. Su grupo lo esperaba ahí. Y su destino estaba ahí.

…..

**Bueno otro capitulo, espero que les guste. La música la pondré en mi perfil . Gracias por las alertas y el rr. Vamos espero que pronto sean mas. Estoy empezando pero demen un poco de confianza **


End file.
